guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ellison.dean/Attuned Restorer
(cur) (last) 09:49, 12 April 2007 Nightshadow (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 21:15, 19 February 2007 Redruid (Talk | contribs) m (fixed weapon spells names in Variants) *(cur) (last) 18:30, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) *(cur) (last) 10:52, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) *(cur) (last) 10:52, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/any Attuned Restorer moved to Build:Rt/any Attuned Restorer: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) *(cur) (last) 02:25, 16 October 2006 71.112.14.26 (Talk) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 06:43, 14 October 2006 KittySoft (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - Mana -> Energy) *(cur) (last) 15:34, 12 October 2006 201.37.49.248 (Talk) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 15:31, 12 October 2006 201.37.49.248 (Talk) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 14:24, 12 October 2006 201.37.49.248 (Talk) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 03:46, 1 October 2006 Finrod (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 03:45, 1 October 2006 Finrod (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 03:41, 1 October 2006 Finrod (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 03:41, 1 October 2006 Finrod (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 01:29, 1 October 2006 Finrod (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 01:29, 1 October 2006 Finrod (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 22:45, 10 September 2006 151.202.38.104 (Talk) (→Notes) *(cur) (last) 15:19, 9 August 2006 ST47 (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 22:53, 4 August 2006 68.205.153.56 (Talk) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 19:48, 4 August 2006 Crazytreeboy (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 19:28, 4 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) (rv. massive blank. yes virginia every anon edit is a potential vandal) *(cur) (last) 19:27, 4 August 2006 24.37.177.207 (Talk) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 19:26, 4 August 2006 24.37.177.207 (Talk) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 14:04, 26 July 2006 Aubray1741 (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 13:50, 26 July 2006 Aubray1741 (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - reverting to 50% text) *(cur) (last) 06:17, 26 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 02:06, 26 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 00:57, 26 July 2006 Aubray1741 (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 21:53, 25 July 2006 67.170.239.117 (Talk) (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 13:16, 13 July 2006 Aubray1741 (Talk | contribs) (→Variants - this variant has become the base build) *(cur) (last) 13:07, 13 July 2006 Aubray1741 (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - spelling) *(cur) (last) 21:28, 9 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) (vetted build - enough votes for) *(cur) (last) 21:25, 9 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 21:23, 9 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) (new cat) *(cur) (last) 21:22, 9 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - Fixed Grammar + POV) *(cur) (last) 21:11, 9 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - Fixed Attributes) *(cur) (last) 21:10, 9 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 21:09, 9 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/Mo Attuned Restorer moved to Rt/any Attuned Restorer: Monk Secondary not required.) *(cur) (last) 21:08, 9 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 17:01, 8 July 2006 Aubray1741 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 07:12, 3 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - eww) *(cur) (last) 07:11, 3 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 06:05, 3 July 2006 64.136.212.79 (Talk) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 00:25, 3 July 2006 Galil (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 00:25, 3 July 2006 Galil (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 02:14, 2 July 2006 Aubray1741 (Talk | contribs) (created article)